


Mechlin-Lace

by MacBeth



Series: Multi-fandom meme [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry prompt, bridal prep, mortal angst, multi-fandom meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth/pseuds/MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel has waited a long time for her granddaughter's wedding.  She will wait even longer afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechlin-Lace

Throughout the city that some people were again calling Minas Anor, bells had begun to peal and chime, summoning all to witness the wedding and coronation that would bring the final crowning glory to the city and to its new King Elessar. Throughout the City, men boasted of the beauty and grace of their Queen-to-be, and women sighed with good-natured envy of the bride in her joy.

In the bower where the final preparations were being made, the Lady Galadriel held up to her granddaughter the last of the gifts she had brought. The veil in her hands drifted in the warm summer breeze, ethereal gauze edged with delicate tendrils of feathery flowers wrought in pale gossamer. The folds of exquisite lace framed the face of Arwen Undómiel, betrothed and beloved of the King.

“Mortal women wear such veils on their hair when they wed,” Galadriel said softly. She held out the gift to the future Queen of Gondor.

As Arwen’s slim fingers ran along the gossamer, she started as if she had brushed against an open flame. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she met Galadriel’s clear gaze.

“This is not – ” she began.

“No, it is not our usual weave. I sent far to the South for it, and spun the thread and worked it myself, in hopes that your day of troth would come, even as you wished.”

“So beautiful – you toiled so long to make this . . . ”

“Yet it is not imperishable. No matter how carefully it is kept and tended, one day it will fall to dust.”

Arwen bowed her head in silent understanding.

“Even so, it will outlive you, my granddaughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a multi-fandom meme, to a random poetry prompt:  
>  _People – like the Moth – of Mechlin-frames –_ (Emily Dickinson)
> 
> Mechlin is a very finely made Flemish lace.


End file.
